fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KTAH
KTAH is a MyNetworkTV affiliate that serves the Tucson, Arizona area. It broadcasts on Channel 2. The station is owned by Sinclair Broadcast Group as part of a duopoly with Fox-affiliated station KILU (channel 25). Both stations maintain studios located on South 6th Avenue in Tucson with transmitter located atop Mount Bigelow, northeast of Tucson. News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''The Marlboro News Report'' (1953-1961) *''The Tucson News'' (1961-1966) *''The Jim Smith Report'' (1966-1970) *''NewsCenter 2'' (1970-1978) *''NewsScene 2'' (1978-1983) *''Channel 2 News'' (1983-1988) *''News 2 Tucson'' (1988-1994) *''NewsChannel 2'' (1994-1999) *''NBC 2 News'' (1999-2014) *''My2 News'' (2015-present) Station Slogans *''Channel 2, Proud as a Peacock!'' (1979-1981, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 2, Our Pride is Showing'' (1981-1982, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''We're Channel 2, Just Watch Us Now'' (1982-1983, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 2 There, Be There'' (1983-1984, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 2, Let's All Be There'' (1984-1986, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to Channel 2'' (1986-1987, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come on Home to Channel 2'' (1987-1988, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 2'' (1988-1990, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 2, The Place to Be'' (1990-1992, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's A Whole New Channel 2'' (1992-1993, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''The Stars are Back on Channel 2'' (1993-1994, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's Channel 2'' (1994-1995, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''The Year to Be on Channel 2'' (1995-1996, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Tucson's Primetime News Source (1985-1997) *Coverage You Can Count On (1997-2006) *The Most Powerful Name in Local News (2006-present; this slogan will be kept when switching to MyNetworkTV) *My2 is More Than Everything (2015-present) News Themes *no music (1953-1971) *From Russia With Live: 007 - John Barry (1971-1977) *Production Music: Tabloid - NBC Background Library (1977-1980) *Home Country - Mayoham Music (1980-1985) *NewsCenter II - Michael Randall Music (1985-1989) *News Series 2000 - Gari Media (1989-1994) *News Series 2000 Plus - Gari Media (1994-1997) *NBC News Now - Gari Media (1997-2001) *The NBC Collection - Gari Media (2001-2005) *Tower - 615 Music (2005-2010) *NBC Collection NG4 - Gari Media (2010-2014) *Extreme - Stephen Arnold Music (2014-2018) *Sinclair News Package (Curves) - 615 Music (2018-present) Voice Over History *From KTAH, Your News Team. This is NewsCenter 2. (1972-1978) *From KTAH 2. Number One. This is NewsScene 2. (1978-1983) *You're Watching The News Leader. Channel 2 News at (time). (1983-1986) *From KTAH-TV, The best station. You're watching Channel 2 News. (1986-1988) *From Tucson. This is News 2 Tucson at (time). (1988-1991) *From Channel 2. Coverage Tucson Can Count On. This is News 2 Tucson. (1991-1994) *From KTAH. with Coverage You Can Count On. This is NewsChannel 2 at (time). (1994-1997) *From NewsChannel 2. Tucson's News Station. This is NewsChannel 2 at (time). (1997-1999) *NBC 2 News at (time) starts right now. (1999-2004) *KTAH NBC 2 News at (time) starts now. (2004-2008) *From KTAH, News You Can Use. This is NBC 2 News. (2008-2011) *This is NBC 2 News. The News Station starts now. (2011-2014) *My2 News at (time) Starts Right Now. (2014-present) Logos KTAH 1983.png|KTAH logo from 1983 KTAH 1986.png|KTAH "Come Home to Channel 2" ID from 1986 KTAH 1987.png|KTAH logo from 1987 promoting NBC's Come on Home to NBC campaign KTAH ID 1993 redone.png|KTAH logo from 1993 promoting NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KTAH ID bumper 1993.png|KTAH ID bumper from 1993 taken from Nurses KTAH id 1994.png|KTAH logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign KTAH ID 1995.png|KTAH logo from 1995 promoting NBC's The Year to Be campaign KTAH current logo.png|KTAH logo from 2011-2014 KTAH new.png|KTAH logo from 2014-2016 Category:MyNetworkTV affiliated stations Category:Channel 2 Category:Tucson Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Arizona Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:MeTV subchannel-only network affiliates